Public spaces in the hospitality domain are typically intended to present an atmosphere that is generally pleasant for users of the public space by employing various kinds of illumination and sounds. Various visual media items, such as images and videos, may be displayed to create such an atmosphere, as well. For example, photographs may be displayed on a plurality of display surfaces in a public space. While the selected media items may create a generally pleasant atmosphere in a public space, some users may not prefer at least some of these media items. Today, however, the atmosphere presented by a public space is rarely modified to suit the individual preferences of one or more users.
Users of a public space may want to connect with other users of the public space. Many studies have shown that hotel guests often want to connect with other hotel guests, want to be surprised, and want to feel special. While the generally pleasant atmosphere in a public space may be an appropriate starting point for a user to connect with other users, the atmosphere may not surprise the user or make the user feel special. Thus, public spaces could be configured to be more amenable to the desires of its users.
The applicants herein recognized that the atmosphere of a public space can be adapted to be more amenable to the desires of its users. The applicants more specifically recognized that the atmosphere of a public space can be adapted based on the profiles of one or more users within the public space.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to inventive apparatus and methods for changing an arrangement of the display of a set of media items based on at least one user profile. For example, although media items in a public space may first be displayed on a plurality of surfaces in a configuration independent of any user profile, the media items displayed on one or more of the plurality of surfaces can be rearranged based on preferences derived from at least one user profile. After a user is identified and located within a public space, surfaces near a user can be directed to display media items with respect to which the user profile indicates a preference. Surfaces farther from the user can be made to display media items previously displayed by surfaces near the user. Thus, a public space can be adapted to be more amenable to the desires of a user.
The apparatus and methods according to various implementations and embodiments of the present invention may make the users of a public space feel special. Such apparatus and methods implemented in a public space may also surprise users. When the apparatus and methods change an arrangement of a display of a set of media items on a plurality of surfaces based on a plurality of user profiles, they may enable users of a public space implementing the invention to connect with other users. In any event, apparatus and methods in accordance with various embodiments of the invention enable public spaces to be modified such that they reflect the preferences of one or more users.
Generally, in one aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for changing an arrangement of a display of a first set of media items based on at least one user profile. The apparatus includes at least one processor in communication with a plurality of user identification ports and a plurality of devices that control a plurality of display surfaces. The ports and the display surfaces are located together within a physical space. The at least one processor includes an executive module that receives a first user identifier from one of the ports, retrieves a first user profile associated with the first user identifier from memory, calculates a preference vector for the first set of media items based on the first user profile, and directs the plurality of display surfaces to display the first set of media items in a second configuration based on the preference vector. The processor thereby changes which of the first set of media items is displayed on at least one of the plurality of surfaces.
Another aspect of the invention relates to an apparatus for changing an arrangement of a display of a first set of media items based on a plurality of user profiles. Similar to the apparatus just described, this apparatus includes at least one processor in communication with a plurality of user identification ports and a plurality of devices that control a plurality of display surfaces. Again, the ports and the display surfaces are located together within a physical space. The at least one processor includes an executive module that receives a first user identifier from a first port and a second user identifier from a second port, retrieves a first user profile associated with the first user identifier and a second user profile associated with the second user identifier from memory, calculates a first preference vector for the first set of media items based on the first user profile and a second preference vector based on the second user profile. Based on the first and second preference vectors, the executive module directs the devices that control the plurality of display surfaces to change the display of the first set of media items from a first configuration to a second configuration.
Embodiments of either of the foregoing aspects of the invention may further include the plurality of control devices associated with the display surfaces, the surfaces themselves, and/or the plurality of user identification ports. Each of the user identification ports is located within the same physical space as the surfaces and is capable of detecting at least one user identifier.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method for changing an arrangement of a display of a first set of media items on a plurality of surfaces based on at least one user profile. The method includes receiving a first user identifier from one of the ports, retrieving a first user profile associated with the first user identifier from memory, calculating a first preference vector for the first set of media items based on the first user profile. Finally, the method involves directing an arrangement of the first set of media items on the plurality of surfaces to be changed from a first configuration to a second configuration based on the first preference vector. The method thereby changes which of the first set of media items is displayed on at least one of the plurality of surfaces.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to an apparatus for arranging a set of media items based on at least one user profile. The apparatus includes at least one processor in communication with a plurality of user identification ports and a plurality of media output devices. The ports and the output devices are located together within a physical space. The at least one processor includes an executive module that receives a first user identifier from one of the ports, retrieves a first user profile associated with the first user identifier from memory, calculates a preference vector for the first set of media items based on the first user profile, and directs the plurality of display surfaces to display the first set of media items in a second configuration based on the preference vector. Based on the first preference vector, the at least one processor directs the output devices to produce the first set of media items in a second configuration.
Embodiments of the foregoing aspect of the invention may further include the media output devices and/or the plurality of user identification ports. Each of the user identification ports is located within the same physical space as the media output devices and is capable of detecting at least one user identifier. Media output devices refer to any device that can produce a media item, either a prerecorded video and/or audio live, a live media stream, or real-time generated media content. For example, a media output device may be any type of display surface. Additionally, a media output device may be an audio output device such as a speaker that can play at least a portion of an audio file or an audio live stream.
It should be appreciated that all combinations of the foregoing concepts and additional concepts discussed in greater detail below (provided such concepts are not mutually inconsistent) are contemplated as being part of the inventive subject matter disclosed herein. In particular, all combinations of claimed subject matter appearing at the end of this disclosure are contemplated as being part of the inventive subject matter disclosed herein.